warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avelin Javier
Avelin Javier (formerly Avelin Zilore) is the adopted daughter of the House of Zilore and the Warrior of the Violet Dragon. She is also the illigitimate daughter of King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney. Early Life Avelin was born, nearly two months prematurely on the twenty-fifth day of the Month of the Harvest in 7987 (9/25/8000 FGPS), the daughter of Prince Bendrick Frastria and his lover Dovalia Javier. Her parents were to be married the next day in order for to avoid her existence from creating an illegitimate claim to the throne and force her father to step down as heir to the throne of Brutagney because of it. That would have allowed her uncle, Lord Bosworth Frastria, to ascend to the throne upon her grandfather's death. Sadly, Dovalia died in childbirth, and with her any hope of legitimizing Avelin. In order to keep Bosworth off of the throne, Bendrick assigned Lieutenant Tenegatnalp Raurelle to supposedly leave her to die from exposure to the elements. In actuality, Raurelle had left her in the hands of a family who would raise her as their own. Avelin was told by her adopted parents from an early age that she was not a blood relative of the House of Zilore. Having noticed the obvious physical differences between herself and her family, Avelin did not take the revelation as a shock. Nevertheless, she did wonder continually about her origin for the next few years of her life. Because her family regarded the Warriors of the Dragon as nothing more than myth, Avelin's own physical abilities (manifested by her own personal control of the wind) came as a surprise, managing to beat her adopted brother, Olleréx Zilore, in a foot race at the tender age of three. Present Day ''The King's Daughter'' On 7/11/8000 FGPS, Lord Veyrus Zilore was alerted of an imminent attack on Zilore Castle. While most of the family was evacuated to Aroliv Castle the following morning, Avelin stayed behind. When Bosworth's troops began to arrive, she was the one who ran to warn Veyrus and the lead fighters, not realizing her standing as the current incarnation of the Warrior of the Violet Dragon. Zevorm Aroliv notified his grandfather of this and it was suggested that she should go with the other Warriors. Avelin, Zevorm, Visteaux Frastria, Xeurvé, and Ensign Lawrencius Granitere took the secret passageway out of the castle, only to be confronted by Major Kroy Raurelle, masquerading as his twin brother, Retsacnal in order to capture Lawrencius. The Warriors fought against his scouting party and won, but not before Kroy knocked Avelin out cold and escaped. Three days later, Avelin awoke and proceeded to make the journey to Aroliv Castle, with Sidra Fulmine (later proven to be the Warrior of the Gold Dragon) and Knutz joining her and the other four Warriors. Upon arrival at Aroliv Castle on 7/22/8000, she discovered the death of Veyrus Zilore in the Siege of Zilore Castle and it was later discovered that the siege was intended to cripple Zilore Castle before Bosworth made a final move to conquer it. ]]The Warriors of the Dragon (and Knutz) reached Zilore Castle on 8/01/8000 only to find Commodore Lemi Aktis preparing to attack on Bosworth's behalf. Thanks to the efforts of the Warriors, Aktis' attack failed. In an attempt to fortify Zilore Castle's defenses, Avelin accompanied Lawrencius and Zevorm on board the SS Idle to the Smokestack Military Academy to recover the fifty-knight escort sent with Arvorm Zilore. The Idle was intercepted by the House of Lirant's flagship, the SS Fearless. Zevorm protected both Avelin and Lawrencius by sending them back to shore on a giant tidal wave. Avelin washed ashore and later found Knutz, Visteaux, and Xeurvé, who had fled to avoid capture in Bosworth's Attack at Zilore Castle. She soon accompanied Lawrencius, Visteaux, and Retsacnal to Scotire City to alert the king of the development at Zilore Castle. It was at the Royal Palace that Avelin discovered her origins as King Bendrick's daughter. Avelin forgave the king for his actions, having seen his reason for doing so at a first glance. Avelin fought at the Battle of Zilore Castle on 9/08/8000, where she managed to take down numerous knights from the pro-Bosworth Houses of Kire and Vistrux, as well as the Zilore family traitor, Olleréx. Two days later, Avelin was assigned to accompany Xeurvé to Petrolin Castle in an effort to recruit the House of Petrolin onto the side of King Bendrick. ''The Knight's Comrade'' Avelin traveled Lord Atrix Aroliv, Xeurvé, Princess Lillé Frastria, Harroldimore Petrolin, and his children, Quarix and Seletria to Petrolin Castle, arriving on 12/10/8000. Avelin, along with Xeurvé, attempted to recuit new candidates for members of the Petrolin Knight Guard in Roughedge City, only to be surprised-attacked by Major Kroy Raurelle and Sarium Fulmine. While Xeurvé was captured, Avelin narrowly escaped through an underground cavern beneath a pub in Roughedge City. For the following two weeks, Avelin fought a group of goblins that tried to molest her and traveled aimlessly through Petrolin territory before finally being found by Harroldimore and Lillé. Avelin soon discovered how Bosworth's men were able to find them in Petrolin territory: they had been hiding in a long-forgotten underground prison known as the Dungeon of the Silent Raver. Eventually arriving on 1/6/8001 in the midst of Xeurvé's escape attempt, Avelin pushed her way deep into the dungeon to find the Warrior of the Scarlet Dragon. The rescue team was saved by Zevorm, Lawrencius, Timethium Prospere and Silas Mazzerix using a set of Gateway Mirrors at the Great Temple of Xarmrax. In the midst of Visteaux's incapicitation following his episode through the White Plains, Avelin was considered to take his place as leader of the six Warriors of the Dragon. In the end, her youth made her a less-than-ideal candidate. Avelin, under Lawrencius' leadership, fought in the Battle of Vistrux Castle on 2/26/8001. Having survived the fight, Avelin decided to return to Scotire City to be with her father. She was present in the throne room during the confrontation where Sidra was accused of murdering Lord Vladivus Petrolin. Category:Characters Category:Members of the House of Zilore Category:Warriors of the Violet Dragon Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dark Brown Hair